theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 7, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the official chat of Team Downsize. Join us, we have cookies. 6:01 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has arrived at the official chat of Team Downsize. Join us, we have cookies. 6:11 Loving77 hey pweeb 6:12 Flower1470 Sup Peep Dragonian King has arrived at the official chat of Team Downsize. Join us, we have cookies. 6:53 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:53 Dragonian King hi guys 6:53 Loving77 hiii silly 6:53 Dragonian King whats up 6:54 Flower1470 We finished Season 0 and the abridged version today 6:54 Dragonian King cool what did you think of abridged zero kaiba 6:55 Flower1470 THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING EVER SETO KAIBA, PRESIDENT OF THE LARGEST GAMING COMPANY IN THE WORLD SINGING "WOULD YOU BE MY NEIGHBOR" 7:00 Dragonian King :P 7:01 Loving77 Lily do you think Kaiba died after Yami mind crushed him? 7:02 Dragonian King SHUT UP SETO 7:02 Flower1470 He said if there was any good left in him, he would live. 7:02 Dragonian King Wait a minute did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn Yeah, so? That's against the rules isn't it 7:02 Loving77 I think he died 7:02 Dragonian King Actually there are several situations in which- Wait that wasn't even funny lol 7:03 Flower1470 @Peep idk. I think he survived. Chrisgaff has arrived at the official chat of Team Downsize. Join us, we have cookies. 7:03 Flower1470 Hry Chris 7:03 Loving77 They never showed him again which is dumbo 7:03 Chrisgaff Hey guys 7:03 Flower1470 Hey* yeah dumbo 7:03 Loving77 hi chris 7:03 Dragonian King hi chris i know what happened to kaiba he died and came back to life in the next season but his green hair turned brown the end 7:06 Flower1470 He went to Mr. Rogers' neighborhood? oh that works too 7:08 Loving77 I'm bored 7:09 Dragonian King read sillys zexal 7:11 Loving77 bleh I don't feel like it 7:13 Dragonian King :O draw something 7:14 Flower1470 John created an account today 7:14 Loving77 Yay 7:14 Flower1470 A Wikia account, I mean 7:17 Loving77 eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 7:18 Dragonian King YAY whats the username? 7:19 Loving77 Jony cfl I know what will make me not bored I'LL MAKE CHRIS AN AVATAR!!!!! 7:21 Flower1470 (yes) 7:21 Chrisgaff A what? 7:22 Dragonian King :D 7:30 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Chrisavatar_zps265933ad.jpg I gtg bye 7:32 Chrisgaff That looks great! Thanks pen :D 7:32 Dragonian King bye peep wow thats cool (yes) Loving77 got downsized. 7:33 Flower1470 ooo okay I'm convinced that wikia's viewcount is wacky It says we got 576 views yesterday 8:02 Dragonian King what Chrisgaff got downsized. 8:18 Flower1470 ooo 8:27 Dragonian King #brooklynrage Chrisgaff has arrived at the official chat of Team Downsize. Join us, we have cookies. 8:32 Chrisgaff I just realized I closed the chat on accident. :P 8:33 Flower1470 wb 8:34 Chrisgaff Ty 8:38 Dragonian King wb chris "I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY" im watching YGOTAS lol 8:46 Chrisgaff Ty 8:51 Dragonian King ITS THE BAKURA SPIDERMAN EPISODE but why 9:00 Chrisgaff I g2g. Ttyl guys. 9:00 Dragonian King byw xheia bye crhis* bye chris* fail 9:01 Flower1470 geez Silly 9:01 Chrisgaff GG silly. Chrisgaff got downsized. 9:09 Flower1470 oo ooo* 9:09 Dragonian King "I just realized! Now that the tournament is over, we have to go back to school!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" lily who are yugis parents 9:16 Flower1470 his mother was shown once in the Japanese version of DM and maybe once in Season 0? His dad has never been shown 9:20 Dragonian King are they dead 9:20 Flower1470 Peep remembers more about them than I do I'm not sure. Go look it up on the wiki 9:21 Dragonian King but im way too lazy 9:24 Flower1470 oh well https://31.media.tumblr.com/30ddd8b6c2a513e8acff00918d16074c/tumblr_inline_mxpozvYCOp1s0cdsg.gif 9:31 Dragonian King BURN THE WITCH also spoilers for sillys yugioh ahead GO OBELISK i'm tormenting youuuu 9:56 Flower1470 im gonna go 9:56 Dragonian King okie, bye lily 9:56 Flower1470 I'll ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:June 2014